Just Right Love
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Dallas has admitted to cheating on Ally for half a year! Now the only one who can make her feel better is Austin. Will Austin and Ally be able to deal with what comes next in their lives?
1. Broken Hearted

**I have another Auslly story! I hope it's enjoyable and don't forget to review!**

**Ally's POV**

I sat on the beach, I had work off and Dallas had promised to meet me here. We had been dating almost a year and I had less time for my friends and killed me, but I loved Dallas so I couldn't leave him. Austin and the others spoke to me at the shop, but we hadn't gotten together for anything in months. I hadn't thought about that until now and again Dallas was late so I had all the time in the world to think.

Finally, as I got up and dusted sand from my legs Dallas appeared. He smiled and gave me a small kiss. "I'm sorry I was late, work was a disaster and then I had to go to my friend Virginia's house to help her with some homework." He sighed. I had heard this story so many times that I began to wonder what was really going on. "Its 5:50 you're super late and what is that?" I saw a dark mark on is neck. Dallas touched the spot and sighed "Nothing, it's a freckle or a mole. Why?" I removed his hand getting closer.

I frowned "That isn't a mole or a freckle, I've never seen it there before and what is that sticky sweet smell?" I hadn't ever thought to ask about it before, but the mark on his neck made me uneasy. Dallas grabbed my hand "Let's sit down, I should have told you sooner." He sat down pulling me with him. "What is it?" I asked already knowing, but hoping I was wrong. "It started a couple months ago. Virginia had moved back in town and my mom had me tutoring her because she was behind." He began and paused trying to word the next couple of sentences carefully. "Please, just tell me the rest." I murmured. "We didn't mean for it to happen, but we began liking each other and then we began secretly dating. I told her I wanted to talk to you before everything got crazy, but she told me that she didn't want you to hate her or be hurt. She tried to break it off, but with me tutoring her. We started back up again." Dallas said softly.

I was quiet a moment remembering all the times I lied about being sick so that I could skip work to hang out with Dallas and the fun we had at the beach, on our dates, and at the arcade (yeah that surprised me considering I don't really like arcades). Then I nodded "I understand, feel free to date each other. We had our time together and it was great. I-I can't stay, maybe I'll see you later, Dallas." I got up and walked off leaving Dallas sitting on the beach. I didn't look back nor did I run because I didn't think it would make anything better. I didn't head toward Sonic Boom, I figured home was a safe place to hide and turned off my cellphone.

* * *

**Austin's POV (the next day)**

I hadn't seen Ally in Sonic Boom today or yesterday and even on her day off she swing by to say hi to everyone or text them, but not even Dez or Trish had been in contact with her. I walked up to Mr. Dawson at the counter and sighed "Where is Ally today?" Mr. Dawson frowned disapprovingly toward the door and then grumbled "She's sick." I turned to see Dallas with a girl standing outside the store before catching my glance and walking off. I turned back to Mr. Dawson "What's going on with Dallas and Ally?" Mr. Dawson replied "Nothing, you visiting Ally might make her feel better though." I nodded and walked out of the store as Dez and Trish looked at me funny.

**(At Ally's House)**

I rang the bell and knocked on the door, but then I got a text. I read it, it was from Ally: _If it's you, come on in the house._ I took the spare house key from its spot on the top ledge of the door and unlocked it. I walked in and it was silent I went directly to Ally's room. I hadn't been in it in almost a year, but it hadn't changed. Music sheets were still everywhere, music notes were all over the wall, a keyboard sat on its stand in the corner and her leather book sat on the nightstand. I saw Ally bundled in a ball on the bed facing toward her window. "Ally, are you okay?" I stepped toward her, but she didn't turn toward me.

"I'm sick; I couldn't come in to work today. I know I should have texted you guys." Her voice came out weak and soft. I sighed "I saw Dallas with a girl, what happened?" I sat on the edge of her bed and she moved a little. "You saw them; I thought they'd wait a little longer." Her voice was almost a whisper. "Ally, are you okay?" I didn't like the sound of how she put her last statement. She turned to me quickly covering her face in my chest. "I-I don't know what to do. H-He cheated on me for the past few months a-and h-he told m-me yesterday. A-Austin i-it h-hurts s-so much!" she cried.

Ally clang to me like a frightened child. "What, I can't believe it. You two were so happy, the perfect couple." I wrapped my arms around her. "A-Apparently n-not." She cried. I rubbed her back humming and rocking a little to calm her. She pulled away wiping at her eyes "Thank you for coming to me, even though I haven't been there as a friend or songwriter much." I wiped at her eyes as a few more tears welled up "That's okay, I would do anything for you. I care for you so much. He is an idiot for leaving you." Ally smiled "You are so forgiving, thank you." She hugged me again still crying a little and then I pulled away.

I got up and she panicked "Where are you going, please stay with me." I smiled "I wouldn't think of leaving you, I wanted to make you something to eat." She grabbed my arm and gave me pleading eyes. I sat down again and knew that being in her presence in this vulnerable state might not be the best thing, but my thoughts were cut short by her kissing me. I was surprised at first and then I wrapped my arms around her prolonging the kiss. I knew it was wrong, but I had wanted to kiss her for so long and we had been apart so long I had lost my immunity to her quirky charms. I pulled away and she leaned into me crying "I'm sorry; I keep thinking he was my first everything and I want to make the hurt go away." I murmured in her ear "Do you want me to help you forget?" She looked up at me "I don't know if you can, but I'd like to feel less pain." I leaned toward her and we kissed again forgetting everything else in the world.

**I hope the opening chapter was okay! I'll try to upload the second today as well!**


	2. I Won't Let You Hurt Anymore

**This is the second chapter and since I don't have anything else to say about it, here it is.**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to my cellphone ringing and gently slid Austin's arm off me. I slid my robe on and my slippers answering my phone. "Hello Dallas, what do you need?" I stepped into my bathroom across the room. I shut and locked the door as Dallas explained his reasoning for calling. "Listen, I don't need you checking up on me. I don't want to talk about it, we're through that's it." I growled. Dallas tried to apologize and blame himself. "Stop, just stop, I understand. It is fine, things happen. I don't want you to feel guilty. Please, let sleeping dogs lie." I begged. He agreed and said goodbye. I chucked my phone at the wall and it broke into pieces.

I slid to the floor my face in my hands and then I heard knocking on the door. "Ally, are you okay?" Austin's voice called from the other side. I whimpered as he fiddled with the door knob worriedly. "Ally?" he called again. I got up and unlocked the door opening it. Austin stood there barefoot and shirtless. "Are you okay? I heard a loud shattering noise." He looked me up and down. "I'm fine, it was my phone." I pointed to the broken technology on the floor. Austin walked over to it picking it up piece by piece "Why did you smash it?" "Dallas." I shrugged and walked into my room.

Austin followed "What did he want?" I crossed my arms "He apologized some more and wanted to meet up later to talk some more face to face. I told him what's done is done and to drop it. I threw my phone in anger and despair." Austin came to my side dropping the pieces on my bed and turned to me. "I won't let you hurt in that way, I won't allow it." He insisted "He doesn't know about what happened yesterday between us, does he?" I hugged him holding back tears "No, and he doesn't have to know either." I kissed his cheek and walked over digging in my dresser. I pulled out my favorite shorts, t-shirt, and vest combo walking back to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a bit, I need to freshen up." I smiled shutting the door and locking it. I turned on the water and my radio drowning out my silent sobs that would surely be heard by Austin otherwise.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen making me a bowl of cereal. I froze as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and looked to my right to see Mr. Dawson at the kitchen table setting his newspaper down watching me. "Morning, Mr. Dawson. I didn't see you there." I said on edge. "Sit down, please." Mr. Dawson motioned toward a chair across from him. I sat down with my bowl of cereal and he sighed "I won't pretend I don't know what happened last night and I know you weren't her first, but you were the first in this house." He pointed out what he knew and I gulped. "Mr. Dawson, I have the utmost respect for you and your daughter. I-" I began to speak, but he cut me off. "Now, I know you're a smart kid, so I will only tell you this once, hurt her or cause her any unnecessary pain and I will be the one you answer to." He glared at me briefly.

Suddenly, Ally stepped in the room and Mr. Dawson set his eyes on her unhappily. Ally turned to see us looking at her and she knew she was in for a big lecture. "Dad let me explain, Dallas broke up with me; he cheated on me. Austin came over to console me." Ally said quickly. Mr. Dawson held his hand up "Sit, I know about that. He came in after Austin left and told me as much. I can see your eyes are red and puffy. You've been crying even now. My dear daughter, if you believe Austin can mend your heart then so be it, but I warn you be safe or Austin will be in a world of trouble." Ally nodded "Of course, we will be safe and I guarantee that if you hurt Austin in any way I won't forgive you." Mr. Dawson picked up his paper again after glancing one time at me and began reading it again.

Ally turned to me and sighed "Austin, let's go have breakfast with the other two. I'll wash your bowl later." I frowned and her dad was watching us now "Are you sure, will you be okay?" I saw a small approving look on his face before it reverted to one of disappointment again. "Yes, as long as you're nearby I'll be fine." She stood and pulled me up along with her "Yesterday is our little secret for now. Dallas doesn't need to catch wind of this right yet." I nodded; starting a war with her ex was not something I wanted to do at all. "Yes, we don't need any more drama then there already is." I grabbed her hand and her dad looked away "Have her home before her curfew tonight and I don't want a sleepover tonight. If you plan something like that at least let me have fair warning and take protection."

I blushed embarrassed by her dad knowing everything and Ally did too. We agreed and hurried out of the house only to come face-to-face with Dez and Trish. "Hey guys, Dallas came by the food court and explained what happened and hoped that we could send an apology message to Ally." Dez said as if it was just any old accident he was apologizing for. Trish hit Dez giving Ally an apologetic look "I'm glad Austin came and got you today. He looked upset yesterday. Let's get breakfast and we can talk about something else and forgive the wackadoodle for that, he wasn't supposed to tell you about the message part." Ally laughed "It is okay, I'm just glad we're hanging out again. I can forget about Dallas as long as we're together." All of us looked at he relieved except Dez who was digging his bag for something.

**Ally's POV (later that day)**

I laughed as they told me things I missed out on and then I saw them and I prayed that they hadn't seen us. Unfortunately, they had seen us and made a beeline to us. "Hey." Dallas broke into our conversation and everyone glared except me. "What Dallas, not more apologies." I begged. He shook his head "No, I wanted to make sure you were okay, but you seem to be alright by the looks of things." Austin looked over at me and I sighed "I'm fine, I can handle myself and I don't need you worrying over this. I know you still care for me, but you love her more. I am a big girl, so let me be already." Dallas nodded and the girl, Virginia murmured a soft ashamed apology before he dragged her off.

I got up and smiled "I should head to Sonic Boom, my dad needs me soon." Trish looked at her watch "Oh I was supposed to start my first day at the Jewel's Jewelry an hour and a half ago. Do you think that you could drive me Dez?" Dez got up sighing "I was headed that way so I guess, but don't expect me to do it again." I smiled and began to walk away as Austin followed without a word. He followed me all the way to the store and sat on a bench inside watching me at the counter. My dad rolled his eyes and walked to his office upstairs.

Our only other employee came in; he was hired by my dad when Dallas and I began hanging out a lot, which meant that he was the one running the shop today and that my dad was giving me another free day. I nodded as he took his post and hurried up to the practice room. I sat at the piano a song already forming in my mind, all my feelings going into it I began to play the tune and sing:

_**Whispers on the breeze**_

_**I still see you in my dreams**_

_**Your voice brings me to my knees**_

_**But nothing is really what it seems**_

_**I hide the pain inside**_

_**Pretending we are fine**_

_**For you I have lied**_

_**But your love was never mine**_

_**Looking for a way to make you stay**_

_**And now between us is a wedge**_

_**As I watch you walk away**_

_**I am standing on a ledge**_

_**But I hide the pain inside**_

_**Pretending we are fine**_

_**For you I have lied**_

_**But your love was never mine**_

_**I saw you yesterday**_

_**I feel I'm losing my mind**_

_**I told you I'm okay**_

_**But the tears aren't far behind**_

_**And I hide the pain inside**_

_**Pretending I am fine**_

_**For you I have lied**_

_**Because your love was never mine**_

_**Your love was never mine**_

I finished and began to sob. I heard the practice room door shut and then someone embraced me. "Ally, I'm right here for you. Soon the pain will be just a memory." He murmured. I turned leaning into him "Th-Thanks, you-you are the b-best." He rubbed my back calming me. "What was that song called, it was so powerfully filled with your emotions?" I sighed "The name is Your Love Was Never Mine. It just came out of the top of my head." Austin kissed the top of my head "Someday that will be a hit song and it will beat out one of mine on the top record list." I laughed relaxed in his arms "Yeah right, if I ever get over my stage fright maybe." He was my true knight in shining armor easing my mind so easily. We sat like that for a bit longer before moving to the couch to watch a movie and curl up together, but I knew that this brief happiness would only last so long, the calm before the storm you could say.

**The lyrics used in this chapter are my own so I apologize if they aren't too great. I hope that you leave reviews and let me know what you think!**


	3. Stress?

**Thanks to queenc1, Bubblelina15, Onelifeonedirection, and guests for reviewing!**

**Austin's POV**

I sat in Sonic Boom tweetering when Ally pulledon my arm. "Whoa, what's up?" I smiled "I thought you were working." She smiled back "It's break time and the others aren't around." She sat down and I pushed a strand of hair out of her face. We had been together for weeks now without telling anyone and Ally seemed better than she had been in a while. I leaned toward her and she swung her arms around my neck entangling in my hair as we kissed.

As we separated I saw Dallas standing in the doorway of the store and he walked over to us as soon as my eyes locked on him. "Ally, I see you're doing better. I came to see if I could get an engraved pick for Virginia. I didn't mean to spoil the moment." Dallas spoke up. Ally almost fell off the bench if I hadn't caught her. "Hi, I guess the cats out of the bag. I'll get an order form and write it down. You'll be able to pick it up in a couple of days." Ally acted normal which made me feel relieved.

I saw Dallas's hand move to her lower back as if leading her and then Ally moved away. "Sorry, old habits die hard." He apologized and began to describe what he wanted. Ally wrote it down and the cataloged it in a folder. "It will be done and waiting for you when you come in again." She smiled and then hurried back to me. I grabbed her hand and Dallas walked off, but right as began to talk we were interrupted again. "Guess who got a job at Trixie's Flower Shop!" Trish and Dez appeared, but both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw our hands intertwined. Dez scratched his head "Are you guys doing a trust exercise?" Trish rolled her eyes "Dez, look closer, they are obviously dating." Ally and I move apart shyly, we had been caught.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"How long have you two been dating?" Trish crossed her arms. "Not long, I needed support and he helped me and we began dating." I shrugged. Dez tugged on Trish's arm "I want to talk to Austin alone." I got up and grabbed Trish's arm "Come on, we'll go to the practice room." I threw Austin an apologetic look and he mirrored my expression. I hurried up the steps with Trish and she shut the door. "Girl, you look uneasy." She sat by me on the piano bench. I laughed nervously "Actually, I'm a little concerned and was hiding it from Austin."

Trish eyed me "What's wrong?" "You see, it may just be stress, but I'm a few days late. It's happened before, but this time I haven't really shown any signs that I'll be starting." I sighed. "Wait, then it's obvious who the father would be if you were prego." Trish thought about it "Just tell him if you end up being so." I shook my head "That's the thing; I wouldn't be able to because I wouldn't know." Trish became confused "What do you mean? Wait! Don't tell me, you with Austin, did that?" I blushed and she nearly fell over. "Did you play it safe?" she asked. "Of course, I did with both of them, but I'm still unsure. It may very well be stress." I reassured myself "Statistics say there is a 2% chance of it being the other."

"Still there are manufacturing problems or other stuff, but I agree with you." Trish reassured me her way. I sighed "If it was true, statistically speaking it would be best to wait until after the baby was born." Trish smiled "Okay, we'll say it's stress now and later we can find out the truth." I nodded "Sure, but until I know for sure this stays between us." Trish nodded and then she began lecturing me about keeping secrets from her. I laughed, but in the back of my mind was praying we were right. Only time would tell now.

**I know it's just a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!**


	4. Tell Them

**Thanks to queenc1, Bubblelina15, onelifeonedirection, and guests for your support! To onelifeonedirection, I'm not a Bieber fan either, sorry to the readers who are, and I agree that Dallas looks a lot like Bieber, in fact I made a comment about it in one of my other stories. Unfortunately, I can't recall which one, but anyways sorry for my rambling and on with the story!**

**Ally's POV**

I paced in my living room and my dad frowned. I had told him my fears and he had listened without interrupting, but he was just as confused as I was about what to do if I was right. It had been two weeks before I told him and now we were in the living room quietly waiting. He sent me to get a test and I had done so as his expression was one of self-loathing and I didn't know what he'd do.

Now we sat unable to speak to each other as our nerves became riled and I chewed on my hair. "Ally, go check the results and tell me what they are." My father said pressing his lips into a thin line holding back any emotion he felt at the moment. I nodded and slowly walked into the bathroom taking the test in my hand and walked back into the living room. I sat down on the floor in front of my father. I stared at the test, not seeing anything anymore but the little sign.

My father touched my shoulder "What is it?" I dropped the test on the floor and rested my head on my father's knee crying "I'm so sorry father! I don't know what to do forgive me!" My father stroked my hair and murmured "Hush now; take some time to think as will I and we'll make a decision later." I nodded "Okay, thank you daddy." Then he made one request that made me freeze up "You must let the two boys know. It is unfair to not tell the boys." I looked up at him scared "I know it's wrong to keep it a secret, but I'm scared of what will happen once they know." My father sighed "It's something that must be done if you don't want them to think you don't believe in them." I sighed and flipped my cellphone out texting Austin and Dallas.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I sat down in a chair at the food court away from the most crowded part of the court. I read the text I got from Ally, over again. It wasn't neat like Ally's usually was, it had grammatical errors. I looked up as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Dallas walking toward me. "Hey, I don't ever see you here alone, what's up?" Dallas greeted me. "Actually, I'm waiting for Ally and are you waiting for your girlfriend? This is quite a coincidence." I waved my hand toward a seat for him to join me. He sat down and gave me a look of confusion "Actually, I'm here waiting on Ally too." I didn't like the way this was sounding. "Did her text look like this? She seems to have something important to talk to us about." I asked and knew by Dallas's look that he had gotten the same text.

"I wonder what it could be, especially concerning both of us." Dallas scratched his head. I shrugged "Beats me, but I hope it's nothing bad." We sat in silence thinking about the different possibilities and then I caught glimpse of Ally as she entered the food court. Dallas stood and called to her. She turned toward us and hesitantly walked over. Dallas reached out to give her a hug and she stepped back. Dallas stepped back and sat down "Sorry, it's a habit." She nodded and walked over to me. I stood kissing her cheek and pulled a chair closer to mine. Then she moved the chair a little away and clutched my hand as she sat down.

"Ally, what's wrong? You are worrying us." Dallas noticed the paleness to her skin that I had. I watched as she looked between us before speaking. "I have something to tell the two of you and it will surprise you. I was surprised myself." She looked at the table now to avoid eye contact. "Ally, you aren't sick are you? You don't have cancer, right?" Dallas wondered. I got wide eyed and looked at her. "No, I found out today after doing a test that I'm pregnant." She said real fast as if she were taking off a Band-Aid. Dallas and I exchanged looks of shock and confusion. "Okay, that's big news, but shouldn't it only have to do with one of us?" I said and her face flushed in embarrassment.

"The thing is I don't know which one of you it is. I went over the most possible time I conceived and it was either right before or soon after my break up with you Dallas." Ally looked us both in the eye one at a time trying to read our expressions. "I'm sorry Ally; I have a great girlfriend I can't leave her even if the child is mine. I will always love you, but I am not ready for all this." Dallas got up and with one last look at us walked away. I looked at Ally and she looked at me waiting for what I was going to say. "Ally, how is this possible we are careful and I assume the two of you were." I sighed.

"Yes, but you have to think about the manufacturers of the protection we use. There could've been a tear undetectable from the look of it; it could've been old, or something of that nature." Ally frowned. "Isn't there a way to find out who is the father? I'll help any way I can; if it is mine, it is part of my responsibility too. Anyways, I'd help even if it wasn't mine; I can't let you do it all alone that would be cruel." I grasped her hands and she suddenly let go wrapping her arms around my neck and curled up in a ball on my lap like a kid "Austin, I'm waiting until the child is born to find out who is the father because that is the safest way and I'm so scared. I thought about my other options and can't do it. " I stroked her back "It's okay, you've got me and I won't let you down." I rocked her as she cried and my mind raced with the idea that I could be a father.

**I hope this chapter was alright and don't be afraid to let me know what you guys think!**


	5. Reassurance

**Thanks to queenc1, Bubblelina15, onelifeonedirection, tigerab1997, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, lil lisa, and guests for your continued support.**

**Austin's POV**

Ally seemed a lot quieter lately and she kept working as much as she could. Her father didn't help much with an answer why she was like this now either. Mr. Dawson had said that she hardly spoke to him either. I decided to sit down and chat with her today on her lunch, but she kept talking to customers about the instruments and making sure there was no opening to talk to her. Dez kept trying to get her to hang out with us and be her talkative self which for Dez made him seem almost normal. I patted Dez on the shoulder "Nice try buddy, I thought you said you had to be somewhere at one, it's ten minutes past one now." Dez got wide eyed "Yeah, I should go and I'll hang out with you later." He left as if someone was staring him down.

Ally had settled at the counter at this point and I took this chance to talk to her. She looked up at me and then behind me as I stopped at the counter. I glanced behind me to see Dallas and his girlfriend Virginia pause at the doors and then walk on by. "Ally, I was wondering if we could talk." I locked eyes with her. She smiled "Sure, dad I'm going on break." She grabbed my hand and lead me to the practice room going as her dad passed us to take over watching the store. I nodded to him and he gave a slight smile before we slipped into the practice room.

I sat down on the piano bench while she sat in a cushioned chair across from me. "Why have you been so distant and quiet lately?" I cut to the point. Ally sighed "I just don't want to inconvenience you. I don't want to push the weight of this on you or Dallas." She touched her stomach softly and then looked up at me with a sad look. "I don't care, we are in this together. I wouldn't think of letting you do this on your own. I am trying to get your dad to hire me as well. I told you this before." I held my hand out "Come here." Ally set her hand in mine and soon she was sitting in my lap like a kid. "Austin, the other thing I was worried about was the doctor's appointment in a couple days. I'm just nervous, basically." She hugged me and looked up at me with her shimmering brown eyes. "Do you want me to go with? I could wait in the waiting room or something." I replied and she smiled nodding her head and pecked my cheek before getting up. I pulled her back to me "Who said you had to get up?" She laughed "Fine, we can hang out a bit longer before I have to get back to work."

**Ally's POV (later that day)**

I laughed as Trish hit Dez on the arm again and he jumped. "Would you stop? Why do you keep hitting me?" Dez complained rubbing his sore arm. "You were late and you have a hundred hits as punishment." Trish said as if she was explaining anything else. "You got to a hundred two hundred hits ago." Dez whined. Trish giggled "I know, but it is just so fun." "Does Austin know the two of you are dating?" I asked and Dez's eyes got wide. "If he knew, Austin would freak out." Dez frowned. Trish ruffled his red hair "Deziroo, don't worry; nope, still don't like the nickname."

Suddenly, someone put their hands over my eyes. "Austin, what are you doing?" I laughed. "Um, that isn't Austin." Dez said. The hands fell from my eyes and I turned to see Dallas. "Dallas, what do you need?" I asked confused at why he was coming to talk to me. "Virginia told me to man up. Take this little bit of money just in case it is mine that's all, bye." Dallas walked off after leaving me with a fifty in my hand. Then Austin walked up passing Dallas with acknowledgement. "Hey, why was Dallas here and what's with your hand in Dez's hair?" Austin sat down. I showed him the money "He gave me money as support for the baby." Austin nodded "That's good to know, he is also taking responsibility. Are you two dating or is your hand glued to his head?"

I looked over to see Trish quickly removing her hand and then grabbing Dez's arm. "We're dating, sorry we didn't tell you." Trish sighed. Dez gulped and Austin sat down beside me. "I figured that's what's been going on. Anyways, so Dallas is helping now." Austin shrugged. I was confused "I don't know, but Virginia found out and made him give me money." I remembered some tickets Dad had gotten for me. "Oh yeah, my dad got these tickets for a Adele concert, but now I can't go so do you guys want go instead?" I looked between the three "Of course, there are only two tickets so the three of you will have to decide who goes." Austin quickly spoke up "You two take them, I don't want to go."

Austin took my hand "I have obligations of my own." I blushed and looked at my watch "I have to go; my dad is expecting me for dinner in a half hour." I got up and Austin did the same "I'll take you home. We'll see you guys later." The two merely nodded and we left them in the food court. I felt reassured and confident that both of them were stepping up, but Austin was my rock at this point the one I knew that would always be there for me. I still didn't know for sure whose baby it was, but one thing I did know is that I wanted the baby to know its biological father no matter what. Both of the boys are great no matter their flaws and I wanted the baby in the future to bear no ill will against them. My thoughts were disrupted by Austin as he said my name and caught my attention automatically. Then he smiled and kissed my hand "You're zoning, get in the car and I'll get you home." I smiled and got in the car Austin sliding in the driver's seat starting the car and driving carefully for me.

**I'm sorry it took me awhile, I had writers block with so many ideas and then I worked eight days in a row! I'm going to bed now and I hope to write a better chapter soon, night!**


	6. Excitement & A Feeling That May Be False

**Thanks to all my reviewers and their support!**

**Ally's POV**

I sat in Sonic Boom flipping through a magazine and Austin seemed energetic as he helped people as the new employee. Earlier that day he had went to the doctors with me and his whole mood changed from nervous to being completely amazed. I had to admit I had been amazed and attached after seeing the ultrasound. Since we've gotten back to the store I had been watching him working ecstatically. He caught my gaze and hurried over after helping a customer.

"Hey, do I have something on me?" Austin laughed. "No, it's just you seem so happy and excited today." I smiled as he leaned over the counter pecking me on the lips. I sighed and pushed the magazine aside "I hope Dallas doesn't freak out about me sending him the still of the ultrasound. I just can't believe that this is real and that I don't know exactly who the father is, but I fear that it may be Dallas's." Austin straightened up from his leaning position over the counter with a confused expression "Why is that?" "Well, by the doctor's estimates it comes down to two different days, one being the day before Dallas and I broke up and the other being the day that we split. It could still be you, but my imagination is running wild over it." I admitted.

Austin smiled "Calm down, is it really important to know who the father is right now? I'm sure that Dallas will be fine with the ultrasound still and if he has a problem with it he can talk to you in a civilized manner about it." I nodded "So what are we doing tonight?" He shrugged "You know a dinner for two, a romantic walk on the beach, and movies." I dreamily smiled "I like the sound of that. I can't wait!" He nodded kissing me again before my father came out from his office watching us and Austin moved a bit away to please him.

* * *

**Austin's POV (later the same day)**

I had been planning to sing Ally a song, I had worked on it and it took a lot of effort, but it was worth it for her. The dinner and walk on the beach had gone well so the next thing I was going to do was sing to her once we got to the practice room. Ally was unsuspecting and she seemed to float into the room with me behind her as she flipped through movies on the table. "Hey All, I want you to hear something first." I smiled as she turned and her eyes set on my guitar. She merely nodded sitting down unsure what else to do. I began to play.

_**This girl has got me going crazy**_

_**When I see her my mind gets hazy**_

_**My tongue ties**_

_**As she bats her eyes**_

_**Oh she's the honk to my horn**_

_**The cream to my corn**_

_**She's the bite to my bark**_

_**The tree to my park**_

_**And as of right now**_

_**She holds the key to my heart**_

_**The key to my heart**_

I finished and she laughed a little. "Wow a whole song without mentioning pancakes or the word "song"! I'm impressed and it's so sweet." She kissed my cheek and dragged me to the couch "You choose the movie." I laughed "Okay, let's watch this one." I popped in "You've Got Mail" to please Ally. She snuggled into me as I sat down and she hummed my song giggling. We spent the night watching comedic romance movies and enjoying each other's company, but tomorrow something would happen that we both would not predict.

**Sorry it's pretty late, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to be able to right the next chapter as soon as I can! Also lyrics used in this chapter are written by me and I know they aren't great, but Austin can't right so it's good lol!**


	7. This Is The Moment We Find Out

**Thanks to queenc1, Bubblelina15, Guest, onlifeonedirection, tigerab1997, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, lil lisa, R5 Rocks smile, r5fangirl, and latona78 for your support! I hope to someday be able to publish stories of my own in the future, but I also want to keep writing for all of you because all of you give me the confidence to keep writing, thank you!**

**Austin's POV**

Okay, so I thought today would be great because Ally and I had the day off, but as we walked down the street toward the beach we ran into Dallas. "Hey, I've been looking for you guys everywhere. I was hoping that you could do a paternity test sooner. This way we can be sure so that we can work things out in advance." Dallas said nervously looking at Ally who touched her stomach's small bulge. "Um sure, but I have to set an appointment first. I'll contact you to let you know when they need a sample from you." She moved around him and I followed only stopping to pat his shoulder "Don't be so freaked about asking her next time, Ally understands your situation and doesn't want to cause you trouble. See you around man." Ally smiled praising me for my efforts by intertwining our fingers and kissing my cheek.

I looked back as we kept walking and Dallas walked off relieved as a weight was lifted from his shoulder. "Yes, next week would be great, Monday, got it. I am about three months and a half along. Okay, you have a good day too, bye." Ally hung up her phone. "Wow, you got that taken care of fast." I quickly turned my attention to her shocked. "Yeah, I guess sooner is better. Anyways, I want to be able to relax with you today." She pulled me onto the hot sand and toward the water. I smiled and followed her as she stopped and let my hand go to lay a blanket down and I put an umbrella over us. I had never seen Ally look more beautiful than the way she was glowing today. Ally turned toward me and laughed as I set my hand in the burning hot sand jumping.

"Here, let me help." Ally caught my hand as I shook it and blew on it before setting an ice cold soda can. When she looked up at me again I almost dropped the can because I could see what her father had told me about how she was always the one taking care of him and that she was his world, that if he had to give her up it would always be too soon. I couldn't explain in the words how beautiful she was to me and irreplaceable, but I could see that she knew both her father and my feelings. "Austin how's your hand now?" she pushed her hair behind her ear. I came back to reality "It's better, thanks. I now understand what your father means by being an adult even as a kid." She laughed "Ever since my mom passed away I became the one that took care of my dad. I put on a brave face every day, learned to make him meals, and helped him get back to work. I had minimal time to be a kid, but I was always having fun with dad. Anyways, you guys talking about me makes me feel nervous because of everything my dad has to embarrass me."

I smiled putting my hand over Ally's on the blanket "Nah, he was careful not to say anything that would embarrass you because you'd be mad him otherwise." Ally sighed "Thank goodness, my dad does have a brain." I laughed "That wasn't nice, but funny. Hey, let's get in the water. I'm burning up!" She laughed and we got up hurrying toward the water like we were kids and having a blast.

* * *

**Ally's POV (Test Results Have Come in the Mail)**

I sat down on the piano bench in the practice room with the envelope in my hands. Austin and Dallas had arrived a few minutes after I called and we hurried up here to find out the results in private. "Well, let's do this and find out before we get too nervous to." Dallas sighed. I opened the metal clasp lifting the lip of the manila envelope up. I pulled the results out of the envelope. "Ally, you're making us even more nervous. Tell us please." Austin clasped his hands together. I nodded and took a deep breath "It's-Dallas…" I gasped as I read on before looking up to see Austin frown and Dallas look shocked "Dallas, it isn't you. You're not the father the results are negative." I saw Dallas slump in relief yet a little disappointed as Austin became shocked and smiling. "Austin, the results are positive. You're the father of my baby!"

Austin patted Dallas's back "Virginia will be relieved to hear that and now you can have a regular relationship with her. I know you had a small hope it was yours, but relief won over that right. It's fine, go ahead and leave to go tell your girlfriend." Dallas nodded and then smiled at me "I'm sorry if my relief bothers you, but I just wasn't ready, bye Ally." He kissed my cheek and walked off. I looked at Austin as the door shut behind Dallas and he opened his arms to welcome me to his arms. I quickly crawled in his lap like a kid and hugged him. "Is it bad that I was relieved it was you? I'm sorry if thinking it was him upset you. I love you, Austin." I kissed him briefly. He murmured back, his face in my hair "I love you too, more than you can imagine." We stayed like that for a while before going to tell my dad and Austin seemed enthusiastic and more protective than ever. I only hoped that in the future everything would be normal.

**I know I left it kind of hanging a little in this chapter, but now the father's identity is out. Keep a look out for the next chapter, until then ciao!**


	8. Where's Ally?

**Thanks to all my reviewers for your support! I think I have only a few chapters left for this story, but I will do my best to satisfy my readers.**

**Ally's POV**

I had been walking down the street on my way home from the store. I looked at my watch and sighed two hours before dad got off and dinner had to be on the table, but I had to get groceries so dinner wouldn't be done until after he got home. I had texted Austin to see if he wanted to come over and he agreed, but said that his shift ran as late as my dad's. I sighed, I was about five months pregnant now and walking like I normally did to and from the store had become a bit more tiring. I paused to catch my breath on the empty sidewalk when a hand covered my mouth. I realized as I looked for someone to help that there was no one else on the street.

"What is a girl like you doing out here all alone? Didn't Mr. Dawson raise you better?" a gruff voice sighed. I was frozen in fear, the man knew my father, but what business did he have with me or my father. "Who are you?" I said through his hand my voice shaking. "Oh, you'll know in due time. Come with me now or I'll use force. I don't want to hurt the you, but I'll do what is necessary." The man hissed. "Why are you doing this?" I cried through his hand as he nudged me into a black car that pulled up to the curb. "Mr. Dawson didn't tell you anything did he? He began gambling after your dear mommy passed away and let's just say he owes a lot from all of it." The man blindfolded me before I could a good glimpse of him or where we were going. He tied up my hands and the car began to move. "It's unfortunate that we had to involve you, but it's important that he give us all the money he owes or we'll take from him to make it even, catch my drift." The gruff voice cackled and then took my phone from my hand so I had no contact with the outside world.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Mr. Dawson and I had entered the house realizing that all the lights were off as if Ally had gone out somewhere. He called for her and so did I before we split up, searching the house when the phone rang. Mr. Dawson grabbed it in a panic "Hello, is that you Ally? Where are you? What?" I saw him freeze and if he could look anymore panicked than he already was it was now. He gulped "Don't do anything crazy, I beg of you! How much time do I have?" I became confused and even more worried as Mr. Dawson nervously fumbled with a pad of paper and a pen by the phone. "I can't get it to you by tomorrow that kind of money takes time to collect! No, don't hurt her!" he cried. I heard a loud smack from across the room come from the phone. "A week, I understand just don't hurt my child anymore." Mr. Dawson pleaded and then listened to whoever called and hung up the phone.

"Where's Ally? What's going on?" I demanded. Mr. Dawson frowned "Sit down, I'll explain." He wiped tears from his eyes as he explained that after his wife passed he began to gamble and now was $1,500,000 in debt to some awful people. "Is Ally hurt?" I asked and Mr. Dawson couldn't meet my eyes "What about the baby?" He put his face in his hands "He hit Ally across the face a couple times, but said he wasn't one to kill a baby unless he had to." I was angry, desperate, and unsure what to do. "Tell the police, find her, do what it takes, please Mr. Dawson." I plead. He nodded picking up the phone and his voice quivering as he told the police that Ally was kidnapped.

They were at the door soon enough with a pad in hand. They asked for her height, eye color, the last outfit she was seen in, her favorite hangouts, the last place she was before she disappeared, if she had a cellphone, the accessories she had been wearing, and anything that could narrow down the search. Mr. Dawson gave them the latest picture he had of her which was taken a few weeks prior to tonight. I listened as he described the possible men that took her as a sketch artist drew a few sketches of the men. Then she told the police after Mr. Dawson agreed that the drawings were similar that if possible they should search their database. Mr. Dawson warned not to approach the men or they may do something drastic and the police agreed and left the house without another word.

* * *

**Ally's POV (somewhere tied up)**

I blinked as they finally took the bling fold off and they finished talking with my dad. A man whooped "Isn't she pretty, too bad her daddy got her in this mess." I cringed as a boney finger slid across my jawline and then under my chin forcing me into looking at a man who was thin and scraggly with a couple gold teeth on the top. The head man pulled the gag from my mouth "Don't think of doing anything to her Cooter or do anything to her." I pulled away to look at the other man and he crossed his arms. "Cage, it's not like I'm a bad guy. I think she can learn to love me." The man, supposedly named Cooter, smirked. "Not likely." I snorted and Cage laughed. "She just told you wrong, anyways she is off limits." Cage laughed briskly and then walked off. I didn't know how everything would pan out, but I was sure I wasn't going home unharmed.

**Well, one issue ends as another unfolds!**


	9. Sad Reunion

**Thanks again to all my reviewers for your support and my readers that don't review as well! Any lyrics used in this chapter are my own! Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I didn't know whether it was day or night, but on schedule they'd give me a healthy meal like a salad with fresh greens, fruit, or a balanced dish of type of meat and sides. They even had bottle of prenatal pills for me from their personal doctor. I realized even though they had me tied up they were taking proper care of me except the occasional smacks across the face and squeezing my arms as they yelled in my face at my snide remarks causing bruises, but for what reason they were treating me better than most hostage situations I didn't know. Cage appeared stirring me from my thoughts and glared at his comrade who was eyeing me. "A week is too long to wait, it's been four days and I can't wait any longer." His right hand man, Cooter smirked "I have an idea Cage. We make her call that boy she spoke to a couple days ago, started with an "A", anyways after that he must bring her father alone without FBI and either exchange the money for her or his own life for hers."

Cage smiled grimly turning to me as his gruff voice boomed "I can always count on you Cooter to come up with a plan that helps us. I think we should go armed just in case, they try anything funny and she'll die in front of them." Cooter walked over stroking my cheek as another guy called out "Careful she's a biter, almost took Dom's finger off the other day when he touched her face." "Do you think you can do this favor for us?" Cooter looked over at Cage who watched cautiously. "No, I won't and don't touch me!" I spit in his face and he backhanded me. "Cooter, restrain yourself. She must be in acceptable condition for this. Knocking her out will be a problem for when we call that kid." Cage growled. Cooter stepped back "She's refusing and we need her to cooperate." "Just find her cellphone in her belongings over there. I'll deal with her cooperation issues." Cage replied.

I glared at Cage as he got closer and he reached for my chin to forcefully make me look him in the eyes. I kicked him and he stepped back in pain. "Aren't you being stubborn, I'll make it clear before I get you to look me in the eye then. If you want to live you'll do this for us." Cane came to my side and felt the barrel against my temple "Do you get your situation now?" I froze as I saw the handgun from the corner of my eye. "Why do girls have so much stuff in their purses?" Cooter fumbled through all my stuff complaining. "While he looks, I hear you sing, so sing for us or I might just find out how well this gun still works." Cage seemed amused with his advantage. I became nervous "I-I have stage fright." "Ah we'll blindfold you and be as quiet as possible." Cage snapped his fingers before I could protest and I was blindfolded again like a few days prior. I hummed and then sang as the gun stayed at my temple:

_**Been here for too long**_

_**Want to leave, but can't move on**_

_**Don't know what went wrong**_

_**All I know is that he's gone**_

_**Been crying out for him**_

_**Texting, hitting send**_

_**The past few days are dim**_

_**And my heart can't mend…**_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

My phone went off and as usual I picked it up praying it was Ally. This time to my amazement it was. I quickly answered "Ally, are you okay? Did you get away?" I heard Ally whimpered and then reply with a shaky breath "Austin, I have a message for you. I can't stay on long; they want you to tell my dad to meet them this evening at seven at 5064 Peachtree Avenue. They want you to come as well, no police involvement or else." I quickly wrote down the address on a pad of paper nearby as she went on "Bring the cash or they'll make new arrangements when everyone meets up. Also don't bring any weapons. Follow everything and the deal will go smoothly, until then goodbye Austin." She sobbed a little and then I was hung up on.

I hurried off to Sonic Boom where Mr. Dawson was standing at the counter. "Mr. Dawson, I have a message from Ally!" I called and he turned to me with surprise mixed with worry. "To my office, we can talk there." He replied. "No time, we have a half hour to get to the destination she gave me!" I plead. I handed him the paper with the address "No police involvement or weapons." Mr. Dawson frowned "I'll close up and grab what we have of the money. I knew that they'd do this." I nodded as he called out that we were closing. I helped check out the final purchases as Mr. Dawson ushered people out. Soon we were on the road and headed to the destination we were given.

**(At The Location)**

We were sitting at the location, an abandoned building with vines crawling up the side, when a black car with very tinted windows pulled in. A man dress in a nice suit stepped out from the backseat as his lackeys stepped out of the front seats and other back seat door. Ally stepped out behind the well-dressed man and he slid a gun to the back of her head as they moved forward a little. "Sorry we're late; the little lady had to take a bathroom break and fins some suitable clothes." The man with the gun to her head sighed. I glared at him as he pointed out the dress Ally was wearing. "Now, don't be so angry boy. I have business to take care of so don't move or I'll pull the trigger." The man growled as I stepped a little toward them. "Cage, I don't even have half the money, but I can give you what I've got. Don't bring the kids anymore into it." Mr. Dawson showed him a small briefcase with less than a quarter million. "Now, now, that isn't enough. How about this? The money and you come with us while your daughter goes free" The man, supposedly Cage, said.

Ally was blindfolded and yet you could see the swollen cheek and her arms were bruised, but even though she was scared she called out "Don't do it, daddy don't!" I was surprised that was the first time I had ever heard her call him daddy and tell him not to save her. Mr. Dawson's head slumped a little with sadness as he replied "I'll go, but let me tell her goodbye first." He stepped forward stopping in the middle between me and the mob like group as they brought Ally to Mr. Dawson. They kept her blindfolded, but untied her hands. Ally threw the blindfold off grabbing her dad's arms "Don't go with them; I can't lose you too." "Sorry, I've got to go." Mr. Dawson kissed her forehead letting her go "Austin will take care of you now. Got that boy, you take care of my little girl." I called out "I promise, until you return I'll keep her safe."

Mr. Dawson followed the man and Ally hesitantly came to my side crying. "Austin, I don't want to lose him, please." She clung to me. I hugged her careful not to hurt her bruised arms "I know, just calm down." "Hey Ms. Dawson, you can contact your father later, we have to figure out how he'll pay us back, but we promise we aren't so bad that we won't let you have contact with him. You have my word." Cage called out and Ally turned to him. "I thought you were going to kill him though." she cried. "I told you already, I don't kill needlessly. Killing is our very last resort, and that has never happened with the people we deal with. It's not our style." Cage sighed and shoved Mr. Dawson into the car. All we did was silently watched them drive off and I comforted Ally as she cried, unsure if she could believe the man's words or not.

**I know the reunion was kind of sad and her dad was taken. I'll just let you guys ponder what will happen to her dad and between her and Austin as you await my next chapter, ciao! **


	10. Sort Of Back To Normal

**Thanks to queenc1, Bubblelina15, Guest, onlifeonedirection, tigerab1997, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, lil lisa, R5 Rocks smile, r5fangirl, latona78, nicki532, AustinandAllyluv, itscalledkarma, HG Just Because, and BellaMarieSwanCullen97 for all your support!**

**Ally's POV**

I sat down in the office going through bills and paperwork for the store and house. Taking care of what my father usually did. It's been two months since they took him from me and the last time I heard from him was soon after he was taken, but all he said was "I'll be okay." I have never once felt as helpless as I did now, but because of Austin I keep doing what is necessary to keep going. I finished the paperwork and got up shutting off the office lights before heading out of it. I looked back in just hoping to see my dad sitting in his chair like nothing ever happened, but like always the chair was empty and the office looked no different than before. I shut the door and I heard Austin call up to me "Ally, are you ready to go?"

I turned around and he was at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me. "Not again, come here Ally." Austin frowned. I walked down the stairs and he wiped the tears from my eyes before wrapping me in a hug. "It's okay, everything will be fine. Let's go home." Austin kissed my forehead and I clang to him as he walked me outside the store locking it up. "I just keep hoping he'll appear in his office working as if nothing ever happened. Dez and Trish haven't been coming around as often either. How much longer are we supposed to wait?" I frowned. "Hey, no giving up, no tears at all. We're in this together; we are safe and positive as long as we have each other." Austin told me making me focus on the promise I made my dad before he hung up "I will not give up and I will stay positive keeping our family business and our lives safe." Austin smiled as I grabbed his arm "Let's go home."

We walked out of the mall and down the street. We got to the chain of small antique stores and off brand clothing shops when a group of guys stopped us. "Hey there cutie, what are you doing with a boy like that? Why don't you hang with us?" one of the buffer boys with a scar on his cheek asked. "We don't want any trouble, we're just going home." Austin pushed me behind him. "Don't tell me that you're pregnant with this dork's kid. He probably can't protect you in a fight." The scar guy's buddy laughed. "Guys, just let us through. You're scaring her." Austin looked at me and I stared at him nervously wanting to just be home. "You know if you don't want to let your girl go with us willingly, we'll take her by force." The scar guy growled. Austin blocked them from touching me "You don't want to try that."

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I was glad I had taken karate lessons since I was little because they would come in handy now. "Okay big guy bring it on." The first guy with the scar laughed. I sighed and told Ally to stay back. The guy with the scar swung first and I ducked punching him in the stomach and then gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. "I'm a black belt in Karate, I forgot to mention that." I sighed as the guy spit before getting up from kneeling on the ground. "Oh sure, you're a black belt." The scarred guy's buddy laughed and went to punch me in the face and I caught it twisting it behind him flipping him onto his back. "Austin, look out!" Ally called and I turned just in time to dodge a kick from the other guy who had been quiet the whole time. I grabbed his leg and knocked him to the ground causing him to hit his head and blackout. The guy with the scar grabbed me from behind and I kicked him in the shin. Then as he bent over to hold his leg I swung my arm back punching him in the face. He fell back groaning and yelling "You broke my nose, you broke it!"

"You shouldn't have attacked and that wouldn't have happened. Come on Ally, they won't bother us anymore." I sighed and she ran to my side clinging to my arm tighter than she had before. "Next time it will be one-on-one and it will be a clean fight. You'll lose, you toothpick, I promise." The guy laughed. I rolled my eyes not even turning around to give him the satisfaction or approval of another fight. Once we were far enough away Ally sighed "You scared me, I didn't know that you knew Karate or that you were a black belt." I smiled "Looks can be deceiving." She nodded and we turned onto our street. As soon as we were on the street Ally got a text. She looked at the name and gasped "It's my dad."

We stopped in the middle of the sidewalk shocked and she read it out loud: _I'm okay and I miss you. _Ally was surprised yet relieved and that one small text made a smile, which I hadn't seen since the last contact she had with her dad, appear. She hugged me sighing "He's okay, my dad is still alive." I wrapped my arms around her "That's good, let's get home before people start watching us from their windows like creepers." She laughed whole heartedly and agreed. As long as she knew her dad was safe and everything was okay, I knew she'd be okay, but again not everything can go our way and we soon found that out.

**I was playing around with ideas for this chapter and then I thought that Austin need a small heroic like moment. I don't know if it was any good, but it was fun to write!**


	11. A Gift Of Love And A Mother's Wish Heard

**Thanks to queenc1, Bubblelina15, Guest, onlifeonedirection, tigerab1997, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, lil lisa, R5 Rocks smile, r5fangirl, latona78, nicki532, AustinandAllyluv, itscalledkarma, HG Just Because, BellaMarieSwanCullen97, and Erica for all your support!**

**Ally's POV**

I sat up looking at the clock as my phone went off. "Hello, this is Ally." I yawned answering the phone the clock showing 7 A.M. "Hey, guess who got a job at The Candy Machine!" Trish's voice giggled. "Seriously, you're not even a morning person and you called me to tell me that." I groaned. "No, of course not, I have major news!" Trish said cheerfully before speaking to Dez who was saying something in the background "Don't touch that, I already told you it isn't yours!" I sighed "Come on, I want to get a little more sleep until I have to go open up Sonic Boom." "Dez and I were walking to the café and saw a package in front of your store. We're standing by it now and if you don't get here and open it soon, we'll open it instead." She said eagerly. I was more alert now and Austin woke up as I got up off the bed grabbing things as I ran to my bathroom.

"Ally, what's going on and who was that?" Austin asked confused from the other side of the door. "It was Trish, she said Dez and her were on a morning date or something and there's a package for me in front of the store." I proceeded to brush my teeth and brush my hair. "A package, if it is instruments you can get them later." He said as if it wasn't significant. "You should know just as well as I know that if it were a shipment of instruments it would be more than one box and I'd have some sort of notice and Trish wouldn't call me." I replied as I finished getting ready in a flash and hurrying out of the bathroom. "You think that it's from your dad, don't you." Austin caught on as I slid some slip-ons on. I stopped at the bedroom door "Yes that is exactly what I think." He was moving around behind me as I resumed my race to get to the store as he called out "Wait up!"

I turned and saw him hurrying after me "I'll take you, okay. It might be something else too, Ally. We have to be cautious." Austin handed me my keys and purse as he grabbed his own keys and wallet before escorting me to the car. "I know, but it is important either way. Anyways, Dez and Trish said they'd open it if I didn't get there soon." I glanced at him and Austin groaned. "If I know Dez he will open it and Trish is just devious enough to help." He shook his head in disapproval. We hurried to the car and Austin pulled a note off the driver's side window. "Hey Ally, this note is from those guys who took your dad pertaining to the box at the store." He slid into the driver's seat handing me the paper "They sent over a gift from your father and them for being good about the whole situation." I sighed wondering what it could be as Austin started the car and flew out of the drive.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

We ran to the store where Trish and Dez sat shaking the box in front of the door. Ally snatched the box growling "Don't touch my mail!" The other two moved away surprised as she opened the store hurrying to the counter. We followed her in and she slowly cut the tape hesitant to open the box. She started to open the box briefly eyeing me and she pulled out two small velvety boxes with a note. I stepped over to the counter standing in front of her confused as she pulled the note from its crumpled envelope thanks to Dez and Trish's shaking. Ally's hands clasped the boxes keeping me from touching them and I dared not take one. She turned three shades of red and then shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ally, what are they?" I wondered and she shook her head again as if to clear it of any thought. "They aren't to be used for a while. They were my father's and my mother's. They are a gift that will be used to tie two together in such a profound way as a symbol of love for one another. My father gave them to me in hopes that in the future I will be with the one person I will love forever." Ally smiled and turned away to head up to her father's office as Dez blurted out "They're key chains!" We looked at him doubtfully and Ally laughed. Trish followed her first up the stairs and Dez and I followed close behind. "Oh, I knew it once you said that speech, Ally!" Trish smiled looking at a picture on Ally's father's desk "Their wedding rings!"

I wasn't shocked that they were indeed wedding rings, but the picture took me off guard. I had seen it briefly before, but now I could see something I could never explain. I stared at the picture of Ally's dad holding her mom in his arms as they posed for their camera, their rings shining. The woman that Ally was the spitting image of smiling with bliss just as happy as Mr. Dawson was what my eyes were glued on. The woman that Ally was growing to be, I saw briefly the woman in the picture seemed to move and then her lips did as well. I heard a chiming voice close to Ally's whispering to me "Protect her well and never let her go." No sooner I heard the voice and saw the picture moving did the voice and picture stop.

"Austin, what's wrong?" Ally sighed "Trish and Dez are downstairs already and you've been staring at that picture intently not even moving. Don't think so much about the gifts, like I said they won't be used for a while, meaning that is best left for the future." She pulled on my arm and getting me to focus on her. I followed her to the stairs and then grabbed her arm before she walked down to the others. "Ally, do you trust me?" I asked trying not to sound as awkward as I did. "Of course, I will always trust you. Why do you ask?" she looked at me confused. "I want to talk to you about something at dinner tonight. We'll go to Alimento Del Amor for dinner; I've been hoping to take you there for a while." I smiled and she nodded. "Did I mention how sweet and caring you are? You spoil me too much!" she laughed kissing my cheek and hurrying down to stop Dez from playing a guitar like a violin as Trish lay on the counter in her super soft cover sleeping. I hoped tonight went smoothly as my thoughts were briefly on what I was going to do before I soon hurried down to help Ally before she hurt herself chasing Dez. Tonight will go either one of two ways and it all rested on what Ally would say and do, but for now I would consume myself with work to keep from getting worked up, I decided as I caught Dez and he complained that I was becoming less fun than I usually was.

**Sorry it's been a while, but here is my next chapter and I hope that it was interesting enough!**

***Alimmento Del Amor is Spanish for "Food of Love".***


	12. A Surprise And Dinner

**Thanks to queenc1, Bubblelina15, Guest, onlifeonedirection, tigerab1997, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, lil lisa, R5 Rocks smile, r5fangirl, latona78, nicki532, AustinandAllyluv, itscalledkarma, HG Just Because, BellaMarieSwanCullen97, and Erica for the continued support!**

**Ally's POV**

I put on my strapless black dress with a blue jacket that cut off halfway down the back and grabbed my little black clutch. I stepped out on the porch, my hair gently blowing in the night breeze, as I met Austin who was staring up at the night sky. "Is there something that has caught your eye out there?" I smiled looking at the sky in wonderment. I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye and smile softly "I think there is something that caught my eye tonight." He stepped to get a clear look at me and I noticed he was wearing a black hooded vest with a blue shirt and a black/blue plaid tie. I smiled thinking about how it seemed so much like Austin yet dressy and that we matched.

Austin took my hand leading me to his black 69 Ford Mustang his dad had fixed up for him and he opened the door for me. I slid in the passenger seat as he shut door. I watched him eagerly hurry to his side and slide in. He started the car without a word and pulled out onto the street. "I saved up my money for tonight, so don't worry about the cost. I also had some extra money that I used for something special." He was acting nonchalant, but he seemed anxious. I laughed "Alright, I just can't believe we're going to eat at Alimento Del Amor. You are the greatest, you know that." Austin nodded and I reached my hand out to rest it on his arm and get his attention. He looked at me and I looked at him concerned. "Are you okay? You seem a little stressed." I wondered and he reassured me he was fine.

We arrived moments later at the restaurant, seeing as it was close by. Austin pulled into the parking lot and parked his car in the closest parking spot he could get to the parking lot. Austin told me to wait as he turned off the car getting out and coming to my side to open my door like a gentleman. I smiled as I got out and took his arm after he shut my door. I became nervous as I wondered what he got that was so special that he mentioned during the car ride. Austin glanced at me as I gripped his arm a little tighter. "Ally, is something wrong?" I smiled "I'm just excited about eating here in such a nice place." He grinned and led me to the receptionist who took us to our table after Austin gave her the name he had put the reservations under. He pulled my seat out for me as the receptionist walked away and a waiter came up. The waiter introduced himself and then said he'd be back in a moment to hear our orders. I could feel it become a little tense again as we sat alone, but Austin kept smiling and calmly talking as if there was nothing wrong. I decided to just ignore the feeling and enjoy myself.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I knew Ally could tell I was on edge about something, but she didn't want to ruin the good moment so she kept quiet. I fiddled with the box in my pocket unsure what shed think let alone say about it. I waited until after we ate and Ally listened to the music from the band play on the small stage. I took her hand and she looked at me in wonderment. I cleared my throat "I know we've only been together about four months and you're having our child." She became nervous and fiddled with her hair "Austin what are you saying?" I gripped the box on my hand as I explained on "Maybe your parent's wedding rings could be used sooner." I pulled out the box as Ally sat speechless. I got down on one knee opening the box and presenting her a ring with three diamonds "Will you marry me, Ally?" She stared wide-eyed at me and unable to form words for a few moments as she became tongue tied.

I saw tears start to fall from her eyes as she stared at the ring. Then she laughed through her tears "You're not just doing this because I'm pregnant are you?" I smiled "No, I love you and don't ever want to lose you to another guy." She wiped at her eyes and nodded "Then yes, of course I will!" I put the ring on her finger and then hugged and kissed her. She laughed and everyone clapped while the waiters brought out a celebratory dessert. I felt relief wash over me now that I had my answer and that Ally looked so happy, unlike she had been in months.

**(In The Future)**

It's been six years; Ally and I are still married. Our child we named James Adam Moon, he is so creative even at his young age. Ally swears he takes after her and I swear he takes after me, but honestly he has the best of both of us. Our lives couldn't be better. In fact my career took off, so did Ally's, and she's pregnant again. Her dad is now managing the store again and the mobster guys disappeared as if nothing ever happened. Dallas is finally getting married to Virginia, and Dez and Trish are married with fraternal twins. The girl was named Lily and the boy Logan, Dez and Trish still fight, but don't get me wrong they're happier than ever. I mean we are Team Austin and Ally after all and nothing could ever tear us apart.

**Well I decided to end the story with this chapter, but I hope it was enjoyable! Thanks again you guys for all the support!**


End file.
